Not About Trust
by smilelaughread
Summary: Sometimes, a relationship involves more than just trust. Four pairs and their problems. Sirius/Marlene with "it's about betrayal".
1. Peace of Mind - ArthurMolly

_56. Apate – Spirit of deceit. She was one of the evil spirits released from Pandora's box. Write about dishonesty. For the Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge at HPFC._

 _1/4 in this series._

* * *

"This isn't about trust, Arthur Weasley! You damn well know it's about peace of mind."

She was shouting for no reason, it seemed, because the rest of the Burrow was quiet, Charlie and Bill were asleep, and Arthur was bleeding, holding his disembodied left hand in his right.

He was rather pale, too.

Molly'd had enough.

"When we married, we promised each other the truth. I am appalled - aghast, Arthur - that you continue to lie to me about what you're doing."

"I'm not lying! I told you I was going to work-"

"WORK!" Molly screeched, throwing the small towel that was draped over her shoulder in his direction. He let it hit his chest and fall to the ground to soak up the blood that was pooling there. "When you tell me you're going to work, I take that to mean the job that will give you money and safety so that you can come back to our family in _one piece_."

"I'm careful!"

" _Your hand is no longer attached to your arm_. I think you've taken this muggle artefact love a little too far, if you let it endanger you like this. It's like a shameful addiction. Your commitment, first and foremost, is to our family."

"I know, love, but-"

Molly's glare silenced him.

"I don't care what you're studying. If you're interested in tinkering, tell me! Share it with me! Going behind my back makes me very unwilling to reattach limbs, funnily enough. I'd love to help you, if only you allowed me. Arthur, you need to think very seriously about our marriage and your priorities. You will stop lying to me or you will encounter some consequences."

She felt as though she was reprimanding one of her young sons.

"You could _die_." Molly finally felt her energy go as sick worry gripped her again. "And I wouldn't have any idea. You could have died!"

Arthur wobbled in place, though he looked very guilty.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I was - it was a mistake."

That was when she started crying, deep gasping gulps of air harshly swallowed between sobs. Her heart felt like it was breaking all over again, just like it did every time Arthur confessed what he was investigating. Every time he partook in that kind of honesty, he also had some kind of serious injury. It was like a stab to her heart every time she realized how much he kept from her - and that he never would have told her if not for the wound.

"I promise," he said firmly, "that I'll be more careful. I'll tell you everything. I'm sorry, Molly. I get carried away."

She didn't answer. With a wobbly hand, she took great care in whispering the healing charms, then brought him a few potions she had in store just for those sorts of events.

"This is your last warning, Arthur."

She hoped against all odds that his firm nod would be enough to soothe her imagination and quiet her worry.

"I can't lose you," she said.

"And you won't."

Molly finally wrapped her arms around him, holding his shaky body upright. The blood on the floor could be cleaned later. She guided him to a sofa, where he collapsed and fell asleep.

She suspected her fear would never go away. The unknown was full of surprises. Still, she trusted him to finally start doing some research and talking to her. That thought, at long last, calmed her a little.

Peace of mind could go a long way if she could just keep her mothering instincts to herself. Perhaps everything would work out.

 _Now,_ she thought, _what exactly is a chainsaw and how did he manage to get one?_


	2. Betrayal - SiriusMarlene

_54\. Teiresias – Teriesias came across Athena while she was bathing, so she blinded him. He was given the gift of Sight later on. Alt; write about a Big Mistake. For the Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge at HPFC._

 _2/4 in this series._

* * *

Their relationship had never been about trust - that was hard to achieve in a war where some things were kept top secret. Still, Sirius had never done something so vile to Marlene. What he'd done was beyond broken trust, it was upmost betrayal.

When he woke up with Remus, hungover and terrified, in his bed while he was anything but, Sirius could almost feel the universe's disgust with him, along with his own.

"Sirius...?" Remus was grabbing his things, looking very uncomfortable and hiding his nudity with hasty dressing. "What happened last night?"

"A big mistake."

Remus looked slightly green, very shaky, and extremely ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he started, "I know you and Marlene-"

"Shut up, Moony." Sirius knew exactly whose fault it had been, and it wasn't Remus'.

He'd done a multitude of idiotic things in his life, but Sirius thought this one was quite possibly the worst. He'd ruined two relationships at once. Remus would probably never forgive him, not when memories filtered back in and gave Remus a more holistic picture of the previous night. And Marlene - how could he ever tell her?

"I should go."

Sirius rolled over onto his stomach, trying to block out Remus' retreating footsteps from his mind. He was just as his parents had claimed all along: a failure and disappointment. He was not brave like a true Gryffindor.

He was ruined and dishonourable.

He wasn't going to tell Marlene the truth.


End file.
